purikyunfandomcom-20200214-history
Tomorrow Will Be A Good Day
Tomorrow Will Be A Good Day is the first opening of Hi! Chance PreCure which is a song by E-Girls. Romaji= (Foo Wow... Good day) Tomorrow will be a good day Asu wa kitto ii hi yo Hitori demo daijoubu mada mada tayorinai kedo Anata ni ne deatta koro yori watashi wa tsuyoi Natsuzora ni (ukabu shiroi kumo ga) Azayaka de (PAFE no KURIIMU no iro mitai kirei) GARASU no utsuwa no naka kasanete miru yume・mirai・kibou soshite tsugi no koi Dareka wo sagashite naite ita watashi wo Anata dake mitsukete kureta Aishite kureta no Saigo ni yasashii KISU wo shite sayonara Daisuki na mama BAI BAI Anata ni wa anata no ne mezashiteru basho ga aru Watashi ni mo watashi ga ikitai tokoro ga aru wa Sou ne kitto eien no wakare ja nai Arigatou arigatou nando demo iwasete Sore igai kotoba hitotsu mo omoi ukabanai Senaka wo osu no wa kondo wa watashi na no Itsuka guuzen ni aitai Tomorrow will be a good day Asu wa kitto ii hi yo Dareka wo sagashite naite ita watashi wo Anata dake mitsukete kureta Aishite kureta no Arigatou arigatou nando demo iwasete Sore igai kotoba hitotsu mo omoi ukabanai Senaka wo osu no wa kondo wa watashi na no Itsuka guuzen ni aitai Daisuki na mama BAI BAI |-|Kanji= (Foo Wow... Good day) Tomorrow will be a good day 明日はきっといい日よ ひとりでも大丈夫 まだまだ頼りないけど あなたにね出逢った頃より 私は強い 夏空に (浮かぶ白い雲が) 鮮やかで (パフェのクリームの色みたい綺麗) ガラスの器の中 重ねてみる 夢 未来 希望そして次の恋 誰かを捜して 泣いていた私を あなただけ見つけてくれた 愛してくれたの 最後に優しいキスをしてサヨナラ 大好きなまま バイバイ あなたにはあなたのね 目指してる場所がある 私にも私が行きたい ところがあるわ そうねきっと永遠の別れじゃない ありがとうありがとう 何度でも言わせて それ以外言葉ひとつも 思い浮かばない 背中を押すのは 今度は私なの いつか偶然に 逢いたい Tomorrow will be a good day 明日はきっといい日よ 誰かを捜して 泣いていた私を あなただけ見つけてくれた 愛してくれたの ありがとうありがとう 何度でも言わせて それ以外言葉ひとつも 思い浮かばない 背中を押すのは 今度は私なの いつか偶然に 逢いたい 大好きなまま バイバイ |-|English= (Foo Wow... Good day) Tomorrow will be a good day Tomorrow will surely be a good day Being along is alright but I still won’t rely on it Every time I meet you I am strong In the summer sky (are white clouds floating by) Vividly (Like the beautiful color of parfait cream) Inside a glass container piled together dreams・future・hope and next is love Somebody is searching for me who is crying Only you can find the love that you gave Finally this gentle kiss will be our good bye The one that I love bye bye You are you There’s a place you’re aiming for I too, have a place i want to go That’s right, farewell is not forever You can say Thank you, thank you many times With the exception of that one word Don’t let your feelings rise to the surface This time it will be me pushing my own back One day I want to meet you by chance Tomorrow will be a good day Tomorrow will surely be a good day Somebody is searching for me who is crying Only you can find the love that you gave You can say Thank you, thank you many times With the exception of that one word Don’t let your feelings rise to the surface This time it will be me pushing my own back One day I want to meet you by chance The one that I love bye bye Category:Songs